the saiyan friends
by gowie47
Summary: please read this i beg you and if you read it review it its good i think
1. the saiyan friends

Chapter1: Trunks and gohan the saiyans friends  
  
(ok I know a lot about dbz you might think you I know nothing at all but I do. the problem is that I have a learning disability so I'm bad at spelling and reading and many other things so please don't make fun of what I do ok. Another thing is that I don't own dbz if owned dbz I would be swimming in money right now! If you read, this review it tell me what you think. Tell me if any thing is wrong but don't be rude and say stuff like this "this is the worst fic I have ever read in my life". Hope you like my story enjoy. Well this is just a intro so don't think this is just a story with no plot.)  
  
  
  
(The setting takes place in Capsule Corp.)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Trunks! Come down for breakfast" said Bulma.  
  
"Ok mom. Where is dad? I haven't seen him since yesterday" said Trunks.  
  
"He's training, like always. Go tell him its time for breakfast" said Bulma.  
  
"I should have guessed that." Said Trunks  
  
A little bit latter on Trunks walks in Capsule Corp. gravity room. Right when Trunks walk in, a ki blast comes hurling for his a head. Trunks jumps up dose a cool flip takes out his sword and slashed the ki in half.  
  
"Better then last week" Said Vegeta.  
  
"Thanks. Mom told me to tell you that were having breakfast," Said Trunks.  
  
"Ok let me get changed and I will be down in a minuet," said Vegeta  
  
After the brief family has breakfast Trunks fly's over to goku's house to play with goten. Vegeta goes back to training and Bulma gets ready for a party there having.  
  
(Goku's backyard)  
  
"Who do you think is stronger my Dad or your Dad" said Goten.  
  
" I don't know I would guess my Dad because he trains so much," said Trunks.  
  
"Maybe but my Dad is still really strong. If we were too fuse do you think we could beat are Dads. That would be kind of cool to be able to beat up your Dad" Said Goten.  
  
"I don't think so both of them are really strong so we would get creamed" said Trunks  
  
"Yah your right we would get creamed." Said Goten  
  
  
  
  
  
The end to this chapter ok it was kind of boring but it will get better please review 


	2. the shadows apear

Chapter 2:the shadow  
  
(You better of read the first chapter and reviewed it)  
  
(Setting is in goku's backyard again)  
  
As the shadow lurked around, unseen and unheard it knew the little boys he was staring at were powerful but he didn't know how powerful. So he decided to fight just a little fight not to kill them or anything. So the little shadow jumps down from his hiding spot and he saw it. A ki blast he waved good-bye as he perished. The boys did hear him and did see him. They didn't know what this creature was but they knew it was there because of it power level. It had a power level of about 1,300. They both knew it wasn't their friend because their friends wouldn't be hiding in a tree and they would be a lot stronger.  
  
"What the hell was that? We should tell your Dad or my Dad or somebody," said Trunks  
  
" I think it was a scout of some kind. Lets go tell my Dad. He will know what to do," said Goten  
  
As they got up they felt a bunch of power levels. They knew what they were and they were scared real scared.  
  
"That was defiantly a scout. We are in sooooo much trouble. Run don't look back" said Trunks!  
  
(Setting is gokus front yard)  
  
They both ran until they found goku. They told him what happened. As they felt the shadows get closer they powered up. Goku went super saiyans 2. There were hundreds of them maybe even thousands of shadows on goku roof. Goku and goten did a ka ma ha ma ah wave. While Trunks just tarred it up. Trunks was crazy he was everywhere throwing punches, kicks, and ki blasts.  
  
They then told all the Z fighters. The shadows were now all over the place. They terrorized people in the cities and farmland. So Z fighters split up into groups:  
  
  
  
  
  
The clean up crew: The investigators: Krillin goku Goten piccolo  
  
Chiaotzu Vegeta Trunks Tien Gohan Yamcha  
  
  
  
The investigators tried to find the ruler of the shadows while the clean up crew fought off the shadows.  
  
While the investigators were trying to find shadows they were attacked this big biggggggg shadow jumped down cut off piccolos arm.  
  
"I think this is the king of the shadowy people" said goku.  
  
  
  
(ok hope you liked it review and tell me what you think if you think I should re wright this chapter then tell me ok bye people) 


End file.
